


Just like Fire

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex wasn't allowed to take surprssants anymore.They're dangerous they say.But it's more dangerous when you haven't had a heat in years and suddenly your trapped in a closet with your crush, now isn't it?(Based off of OrangeSlizzlePop's A/B/O Universe, go check it out)





	Just like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeSlizzlePop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSlizzlePop/gifts).



“M’scared, John.” Alex whimpered, pulling his friend closer.

“It’s probably nothing. We’re just staying here to be safe, it’s okay…” John rambled, wrapping his arms around the small Omega.

He was shoved up against the boy in a broom closet, not one of their brightest moments, but it had to suffice. He could smell the fear radiating off his friend, though it wasn’t as strong as it could’ve been...

It was a little unsettling, how fast Alex had turned. The intercom had blared once, maybe twice, screeching over an intruder. Alex had clicked like  _ that _ , washed with dread almost simultaneously.

John moved, already cramping up in the small depths of the closet, absolutely no room for anything. He and Alex could barely fit, pressed up against each other, legs intertwined. He could feel Alex shaking, legs to his arms, everything a stuttering mess against his body.

“Alex?” John moved a hand to his arm, letting Alex feel, letting him know that he was there.

“Don’t like small spaces…” He whimpered, pushing John’s body closer to the wall and further from him. It barely added anymore space, maybe a little breathing room, but John couldn’t really tell how much it did. Alex seemed at least a little relieved to be spaced from John, though he couldn’t tell if he should be alleviated himself, or hurt.

John flattened against the wall, looking to the side, over Alex’s head, anywhere but at him. He could feel the heat radiating from him like a furnace, the proximity definitely make his body react in ways it shouldn’t. This was his  _ friend _ , his poor, fragile friend. He couldn’t feel these things, want these things, have these reactions. It wasn’t fair for Alex, but right now it was  _ really _ unfair for John.

The smaller boy (Only by a little) had his eyes squeezed shut, chest puffed out, breathing heavy against John. He gave a full body shudder, something that made John’s mind wander a little too far and his head spin. The first day he saw Alex, walking down the street, look scared and defenseless, John had wanted to wrap his arms around his little frame, not much bigger himself, as an Alpha he still felt it in him to protect the boy. Protect this baby Omega, lost and alone, John wanted to be the one there to fix it. He was just so  _ little _ \- it made his heart pound.

He didn’t think he was one for age-play.  _ Hell _ , he didn’t even realize that was a kink until now, imagining Alex falling into a little space, acting small, grabbing for him and only him-  _ Oh god. _ It wasn’t something to mess around with, when someone fell into a headspace it was their Significant Other’s job to care for them,  _ but that’s exactly what John wanted _ . He wanted Alex to cry for him, cry  _ with _ him, let John touch him, hug him, feed him-  _ That’s a thought. _ Feeding Alex sounded so cute John actually felt his heart swell.  _ Damn, he fell hard for this boy. _

John shook it off,  _ what was he doing- _ Alex was scared  _ now _ . John needs to be  _ here _ , not in his fantasies. When he opened his his eyes again, looking back at the Omega, his heart stopped.

Alex was staring at him, eyes big and shining, mouth parted slightly. His breath was coming out in short pants, the light from the small window way above them barely illuminating anything, but it was enough. A blush tinted his cheeks, traveling down his neck, and John didn’t dare imagine where else.

He whimpered, mouth falling open, eyes going wider.  _ That’s _ when the smell hit John.

He inhaled deeply, his own mouth falling open in shock. The strongest smell filled the closet, sweet like pineapple, tropical,  _ caribbean. _ The heat from Alex’s body boiled around them, John’s knee still lodged between Alex’s legs. And it was  _ wet. _

The spot grew on his jeans, the skin underneath tingling with arousal, clearly understanding what it was. The slick traveled up his leg, making his cock swell with interest in his jeans. He gasped, feeling Alex try to push himself further against the wall.

“M’sorry-” He choked, “I’m sorry!” Tears dripped down his face, heaving in shuddering breaths.

John was falling apart at the sight. Alex’s body was telling him to get closer, touch him, make him feel good, help this little Omega in heat, but his face was telling him to stay away. Or pull him closer, whisper to him that everything was okay.  _ His own  _ body was telling him to flip him around and knot him until he was crying for it to stop, but his brain was telling him to pull him close, kiss him until he understood he wasn’t a waste of space, until he knew he wasn’t a mistake. He was here for a reason, that he was loved.

“Alex-” He tried, face softening immensely.

Alex only curled against himself further, sobbing harder, “I d-didn’t know- wasn’t s-supposed to happen t-today. Not a-allowed to t-take suppressants-” He shuddered, body trying to collapse in the small space.

He looked at John, standing shocked and unsure of what to do, then to the door. He tightened his fist around the knob, fingers slick with sweat, but still he gripped it.

But when he twisted, it didn’t.

It was locked.

“No!” He shrieked, face glistening with a mixture of tears and sweat. He looked back at John, then to the door again, face falling with his body. He slumped down, almost hitting John in the small space, trying to get on his hands and knees. John watched, at a completely loss of words, and actions.

“Alex, calm down.” He reached down, Alex was balancing on his toes, squatting between John’s legs. He tried to pull away, but he was out of room, John’s hand finding his face. He wiped the tears on one side of his face, lapping them up in soothing circles. Alex moaned at his touch, not helping the situation in the slightest. He slapped his hands over his mouth, letting out another brutal cry into them. “Alex, baby girl, please calm down-” John pleaded, falling to the floor with him. There was barely enough room to kneel, but he made it work.

“B-baby…?” Alex whispered, eyes wide and gleaming. “Baby girl…” He whimpered, tears falling faster. John blushed, maybe the heat was getting to him or something, but he honestly didn’t mean for that to slip. In any other normal circumstance, he would’ve taken it right back, but this wasn’t any other day, and most certainly not normal. Right now Alex needed someone to be confident for him, needed that steady ground.

“Yeah, baby girl,” He pulled him into his lap, not sure where the confidence came from, but glad he had it, “So sweet, beautiful, perfect…” Alex squeaked, closing his eyes and ducking his head into John’s chest. “Sexy.” John finished with a smirk, feeling a surplus of liquid add onto his already wet leg.

“No, not- not beautiful. Not sexy.” He mumbled, “Punishments are not sexy.” He whispered, scared and thin. “Suppressants are not sexy,” he continued, “Getting them taken  _ away _ is not sexy.” He whimpered, body tense in John’s lap.

John placed a hand on his back, keeping him from moving away any further away than he was, back pushed out against it like a cat, scared, hissing, and cute. “Yes sexy.” He pushed, moving his other hand back to Alex’s cheek. He forced Alex to look at him, brown orbs staring deeply into him. He looked almost annoyed, eyebrows creased in the cutest way, like he was about to tell him off. John had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, tying Alex’s hair back with the band on his wrist.

Alex gazed back up at him, pupils blown wide and large. “Not sexy.” He groaned, watching John’s hand recede, like it was about to attack him. For all John knew, he thought it would, only making him move it a little slower. Didn’t want to scare Alex, he wanted to  _ help _ .

“Alex. Honestly, you can tell me you aren’t sexy all you want, but…” He trailed off, taking Alex’s hand. He let out a sigh, smiling widely when he didn’t flinch away at the touch of the Alpha. Alex waited hesitantly for him to finish his sentence, biting his lip as John brought his hand to his thigh, resting it on him. Alex’s touch was hot on his skin, through his pants even, but it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Alex’s breath hitched, choking over anything he was about to say when John pushed his hand further. Traveling up his thigh he reached John’s lap, moving over his groin where a large bulge was obvious in he jeans. “John-?” When John let go, Alex kept his hand there, eyes wide with ignorance.

“I find you very sexy, Alexander. Deny it all you want, but that won’t change me.” He said with a fading smirk. It turned to something sweeter, more endearing. “You’re beautiful, and  _ smell fucking amazing _ .” He gasped, nosing at the gland on his neck.  _ Sweet _ . He rolled his hips into Alex’s hand, hoping to really show him what he meant.

“John…” He cooed, voice still shaking. “I-I-I-” Even his stutter was fucking cute. John grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub on his skin,

“I know… This okay?” He licked his skin, implying with another thrust of his hips. Alex nodded, finally settling down in his lap, straddling fully in less of a squat than before.

“Very.” He purred, heartbeat seeming to slow, then rush for a different reason.

John slipped a finger down his back, making him arch at his touch, body so sensitive from his heat. John smiled against his skin, reaching the back of his pants, slick already wetting the band.

Alex shook again, letting out a small sob, “Disgusting.” he whispered to himself. “Bad. Bad Omega.” He whimpered, but John stopped him.

“This means you’re a good Omega. So pretty, so ready for your Alpha.” John assured him, slicking up one finger easily. He pulled back, staring Alex straight in the eyes, still glowing without confidence. He took the wet finger and brought it to his lips, licking it sensually as Alex watched.

More slick,  _ way _ more slick pooled beneath them.

“You’re so  _ sweet _ , baby girl.” He grinned, licking his finger clean, “You taste like the ocean air, sweet with just a touch of salt.” He licked his lips, pausing only when Alex’s mouth fell open, hips stuttering against his leg.

Holy  _ shit. _

“Oh my g-” Alex’s eyes shut, the wetness seeping through the front of his pants on obvious sign of what was happening.  _ And John could not get enough of it. _

“... Did you just…”

“Yes!” Alex squealed burying his face in his chest. “... Is that suppose to happen?”

Holy _ fucking shit. _ Alex hasn’t had an  _ orgasm  _ before. _ At least until now _ . Oh, this was too good the be true. John smiled so wide, it almost hurt. It was just too cute.

“Did it feel good?” He tried to keep the smile out of his voice, but when Alex looked up at him with an equally big grin, all inhibitions shattered.

“... Yes.” He paused, biting his lip, “Really, really good.”

“Alex?” John tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, tilting his chin up. He hummed a yes, “Have you ever had a heat before?” Alex shook his head ‘no’ with hesitation, making John shudder. “What do you feel?”

“Need to… do that again.” He thrust his hips up again, eyes rolling back as he did so. “Need to feel… feel you. Feel skin-” He pulled at John’s shirt, “Is it supposed to feel that way?”

John pulled his shirt over his head, letting Alex touch him, “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to take yours off.”

“... yeah.” He tried, lifting his arms. John quickly discarded the cloth, heart speeding up at the sight. Scars, white against his skin littered his body, next to beaten blue, battered, big bruises. Alex wrapped his arms against is torso, trying to cover what he could with his scrawny arms. “M’sorry.” He whispered again, grabbing for his shirt. John said nothing, barely even reaching his arm. He wrapped his fingers around Alex’s wrist, pulling it back.

“No. Beautiful.” He whispered, slowly reaching to him like you would a hurt animal. Steadily, he brought a finger to one and traced it, “Pretty. You’re very pretty.” He choked, tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly, “Do you trust me, Alex?”

Alex had his own tears falling down his cheeks, looking down at his body. Those scars, he was supposed to trust the people that gave him those, but he couldn’t. So where did that put John? When he looked back up at John, everything became so much clearer.

He could smell him, smell his ease, his comfort, everything. Could smell how he felt about Alex, for the first time, he knew what someone was seeing in him. And it wasn’t bad. “Of course.”

John pulled at his belt buckle, releasing the bugle in his boxer briefs. Slowly he did the same to Alex, completely shedding the clothing unlike his. Thrown like his shirt, Alex was left bare in only his briefs.

He legs were littered with the same scars, and for once, John didn’t care. He focused on Alex’s face, his eyes, his lips, his scent. And he pulled him into kiss.

It was sweet, sensual, but loud. Like fireworks exploding behind his closed eyelids, making him shiver with delighted excitement.

“I promise I’ll make everything up to you.” John whispered, taking Alex’s briefs and shoving them to the side too.

Leaving him completely bare to the boy, Alex shriveled up, cock unbearling hard though he didn’t know what to do about it. John pulled his own from his pants, lining them up. John’s was bigger, much larger, the head darker and dripping precome on Alex’s. He shivered, sensitive to the air.

“Do you know what I want to do?” John took a finger and lined it with Alex’s hole, rubbing around the rim. Alex moaned, loudly filling the closet with obscene slick nosies and groans.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Alex urged, pushing his hips against the finger. It fell in easily, going knuckles deep before he knew it. He stole a gasp from Alex, walls clenching at the unfamiliar sensation. John soon added another, knowing full well that Alex’s body was working overtime to accommodate. Two turned to three easily, spreading in different directions until he deemed Alex ready, already a mess at his fingertips. “ _ Please- _ ” He hissed, grinding his cock onto John’s stomach.

John shuddered too, own cock twitching at the sight. Alex’s mouth open in ecstasy, eyes half-lidded and rolled back.

John lifted Alex up, then slowly lowered him back down, tilted slightly so John was still in control. He pushed his tip to Alex’s quivering hole, feeling it clench around nothing. “ _ Yes-  _ yes, yes, yes!” Alex cried, sinking down on John with pure pleasure. Not a bit of resistance was met, thankful Alex’s first time wouldn’t be painful.

_ Alex’s first time. _ John’s mind spun,  _ He was Alex’s first.  _ And though Alex didn’t need to know this, he was just as equally John’s first. At least not yet.

Alex slipped the rest of the way, already overcome with pleasure. He grinded down, searching for more pleasure than John was giving him, whining in small pants.

John was lost in his own sensations, Alex’s body like fire against his own, the heat of his wall around his cock barely keeping him sane. He thought he might pass out from the feeling, Alex’s walls decided to clench around him and he almost spilled himself right there.

“Baby girl!” He moaned, thrusting up experimentally.

_ Fuck _ .

It was  _ amazing _ . Feeling Alex shudder above him, clench around him, meet his lips in the middle. He continued, blinding by helplessness and a hopeless need to suppress the heat between them. Alex felt it too, crying out as his pushed down just as John pushed in, heating the sweet bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Jaw falling slack, Alex let moans fall freely from his swollen lips, eyes rolling back.

“John-” He thrust his hips up, unsure of what he wanted, but he now knew what he wanted t achieve. John took the hint anyway, his warm hand wrapping around Alex’s wet cock, pumping it in time with his erratic thrusts.

“Close, I’m so close, baby girl.” He wasn’t worried about getting Alex pregnant. It was almost impossible after taking suppressants for so long, and being off for barely one cycle would never give his body enough time to do what it needed for a baby.

Suddenly Alex felt something expand at his rim, catching on it so John's thrusts were meat with a pleasurable pain. The ache of his hole was so new, like nothing he'd ever felt before, hear John pant greedily into his ear.

“M-my knot.” He moaned, thrusting as far as the thick thing would let him. “S-so good!” He gasoed

“ _ Mhm! _ ” Alex agreed, not sure if he wanted to push down or force himself up. “ _ Yes- _ ” He cried hips stilling when his orgasm hit him.

And it was  _ so  _ much better than before.

It crushed him like a brick wall, making him fall into John or risk blacking out of his own accord. Wave after wave of undeniable pleasure coursed through him like his own blood stream, leaving him completely breathless. He screamed, voice going hoarse with the feeling of something so powerful, shooting over John’s hand, then again, and again. He could feel more slick fall from him, body reacting to his orgasm, forcing John’s out of him as well.

He could feel John fall into his own fit of satisfying waves. He couldn’t care any less about him, but his body wasn’t allowing him to think of anything but the feeling of John, and the pleasure he was giving him.

He fell over, body going slack until he just couldn’t take it anymore, eyes closing with a content smile gracing his lips.

…

Alex woke up, the familiar smell of his room gracing him.

He felt fear seize him up at the sight, the smell, bolting upright in the darkness that threatened to suffocate him. He cried out.

That wasn't a dream,  _ it couldn't have been _ , it was too good. Too much for him to think up,  _ it had  _ to be real!

He felt more tears gather in his eyes, falling faster than he could manage, another sob echoing around him-

The door burst open, a frazzled John and a worried Lafayette trailing in, followed by a rather smug Hercules. John jumped on the bed, taking the small, sobbing boy in his arms, wrapping the blanket around him. Alex couldn't help but feel slightly better immediately, settling down against the boy.

“I told you we shouldn't have left him here after that.” John hissed, glaring at Laf and Herc.

Hercules chuckled, “Cute.” While Lafayette looked rather sheepish.

“Maybe you are right,  _ Mon Ami, _ we should have listened.” Lafayette grinned, “After all, that must have been  _ very  _ intense for Alexander.” He giggled, rushing out of the door behind Hercules before Alex could catch onto what he was saying.

But eventually it clicked.

“It  _ was _ real.” He gasped in disbelief, shuddering in John's arms. He giggled behind him, wrapping them tighter in the comforter.

“Of course it was, silly.” He kissed Alex's cheek, hand reaching down to rub his stomach. “You passed out, like, right after though. It was kinda cute.” He whispered, snuggling in. Alex leaned into his touch, allowing the comfort after so many years of pain.

“I love you, baby girl, you know that, right?” Alex tensed up, but immediately fell back.  _ Yes. _ His mind cried, body agreeing, and this time he finally felt he could say it.

“I know. I love you too.” Alex simpered, turning to face him. “Does this mean you'll help me again?” Alex cocked up an eyebrow, referring to the slick gathering at his entrance once again. “I don't even know how long these last.” He whined, rubbing against John's midsection.

“I got you, Alex.” John inhaled deeply, sniffing out for his scent as Alex did the same to John.

He breathed in, and out.  _ Safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you wouldn't let me bribe you, so I made my own-
> 
> So HA.
> 
> It still want Lams though. So mean, taking that away from me.
> 
> Love you and your stories anyway chica.


End file.
